An information processing device such as a computer or a mobile terminal device executes software of various types. Software that is executed on the information processing device calls other software in some cases. For example, in order to enable a user to enter characters in certain software, the certain software may call other software that supports the character entry of the user.
A method for supporting coordination between software has been considered. For example, there is a proposal in which a service that is provided by a program and information such as a command that is executed in the service are acquired for each of programs, and when a request for a function to be used is received from a client program, a server program that provides the function is searched and a response is provided.
In addition, there is a proposal in which a table is prepared, in which identification information of an action and identification information of an application for which the action is executed are registered and associated with identification information of an event and identification information of an application that has generated the event. According to the proposal, when an even is generated by a certain application, a corresponding action is controlled and thereby executed on a target application on the basis of the table.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 11-212931 and 2004-341999 are examples of related art.